Subjetivo
by Flourish.md
Summary: Oneshot. SPOILERS House's head. La escena final, desde el punto de vista subjetivo de House. Porque es su cabeza, sí, pero también su corazón.


Un oneshot bastante corto, situado en el último capítulo de la cuarta temporada. SPOILERS.

**Subjetivo**

Abres los ojos, confundido, sin saber dónde te hallas. Tus siempre calculadoras pupilas escrutan el gentío herido. Separas los labios pero no dices nada. _"Soy médico",_ deberías haber anunciado en cuanto has notado que sólo tienes una pequeña herida en la cabeza. Podría provocarte un trombo, y lo sabes, pero en cualquier caso tardará en suceder y a ti sólo te importa el ahora. Sobretodo porque los segundos de confusión han pasado, y sabes exactamente lo que ha ocurrido. Y_ a quién_.

Te vuelves hacia tu derecha, angustiado y respirando con dificultad. A pesar de que tienes los ojos entrecerrados por el polvo que invade el ambiente, puedes verla sin problemas. Ella está a unos metros de ti, tirada en el suelo, y no tiene buen aspecto. La novia de tu mejor amigo. De tu _único_ amigo. Te arrastras sobre el metálico techo del autobús, que ahora conforma su base. Aún sientes la vuelta de campana en tu cuerpo.

Con esfuerzo, consigues cubrir los escasos metros que te separan de ella, y observas sus ojos aterrorizados. Se está mirando la pierna, atravesada por una vara de acero. Reaccionas como el médico que eres y tomas su bufanda para practicarle un torniquete que le frene la hemorragia del muslo. El tacto de la prenda es suave, y su tono escarlata hace juego con la sangre que brota de la frente de su dueña.

-Voy a atarte con esto –te oyes decir.

Ella dirige una de sus manos a su pierna en un acto instintivo, pero no se palpa, y tú le anudas la bufanda algo más arriba de la herida. Te mira, con los ojos llenos de miedo y tan azules que puedes ver el reflejo de los tuyos propios.

-Tengo frío –murmura.

Tú estás haciendo un segundo nudo, y por una vez en tu vida te olvidas de la medicina y actúas como lo que eres en ese momento: un familiar. Puede que no seas familiar directo, pero te sientes como tal, y sabes que es culpa de Wilson.

-Quédate conmigo –suplicas, tratando de pronunciarlo como lo haría un médico preocupado superficialmente por su paciente.

Sientes que se te cierran los ojos y tratas de luchar, porque sus párpados no están mucho más abiertos que los tuyos y tiene que permanecer despierta. Terminas de atar la bufanda, y tu consciencia se desvanece de golpe, haciendo que tu cabeza golpee contra el suelo. Abres los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo un hombre de emergencias sale del autobús con ella en brazos. Tratas de estirar la mano y alcanzarla, tratas de pronunciar su nombre, esperando que te conteste y te confirme así que está perfectamente. Pero, evidentemente, nada de esto ocurre. Apenas eres capaz de mantener la cabeza erguida, y tu visión se nubla.

De pronto, sientes que regresas a la realidad. Notas un dolor punzante en el pecho que te anuncia que estás sufriendo un infarto. Consigues a duras penas separar los párpados, y sientes el tacto suave de unos labios sobre los tuyos. Oh, es cierto. Alguien debe de estar haciéndote la respiración boca a boca, porque si no estarías muerto. Con la vista borrosa, distingues los rizos de Cuddy. En otro momento, te habrías recreado en la situación e incluso habrías metido un poco de lengua, pero ahora lo único que te importa es hablar con Wilson. Ignoras el rostro preocupado de tu jefa, que posiblemente haya dicho algo como "¿estás bien?" al verte abrir los ojos, así como el de Cameron, Chase, Foreman, sus sustitutos y toda aquella gente que no conoces de nada. Sólo buscas a tu amigo.

-Amber... –dices en un susurro cuando logras enfocar su rostro.

Wilson se acerca más, tratando de entenderte. Seguramente te ha oído, pero prefiere pensar que no.

-¿Qué?

-Amber... Es Amber quien se muere –sueltas de golpe. No serías capaz de decírselo de otra forma.

-¿Cómo? Pero... eso es imposible –niega Wilson, asustado.

-¿Has hablado con ella? –le preguntas con dureza. Tu voz ya no suena quebrada, y Wilson empieza a parecer imbécil.

-No, está trabajando. La he llamado antes, no me lo ha cogido y... –Sientes que empieza a comprender- Aún no me ha llamado.

Wilson tiene la boca abierta, las cejas fruncidas y los brazos en jarra. Te mira, interrogante. No puede creérselo. Tú, en el fondo, tampoco. Asientes levemente y desvías la mirada, porque no estás seguro de que tu voz no vaya a quebrarse esta vez si hablas. Wilson sigue pareciendo imbécil, pero, inexplicablemente, no eres capaz de recordar la última vez que tuviste tantas ganas de abrazar a alguien.


End file.
